


It's In The Genes

by InTheShadows



Series: oh god... there's more of you [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Mutant Sherlock Holmes, Mutant Tony Stark, The Other Holmes - Freeform, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony receives an invitation to the yearly alumni event at Xavier's School for the Gifted, he tells the team what he tells everyone: he is a major funder and he enjoys watching the kids. And that is true. But what he doesn't tell anyone is the real reason he gets the invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In The Genes

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the newest X-Men movie. Because guys, GUYS, it was amazing. I quite enjoyed it. Not that this has anything to do with the movie. In the slightest.

It is early morning and Tony is only on his second cup of coffee when Natasha asks the question.

“Stark, why do you have a letter addressed to you from Xavier's School for the Gifted?”

“Because Charles is old fashioned like that,” Tony answers automatically, only half processing the question. He drains his cup. “Wait, what? Charles wrote?”

Natasha raises an eyebrow, but hands the letter to him.

Tony rips it open and grins. “Yes!” he shouts, “Awesome. Oh this is going to be so much fun.”

“What's going to be fun?” Steve asks, walking in.

“Whatever it is that Xavier invited Stark to apparently.”

“Isn't he the one who runs the mutant school?”

“Yes.”

“Since when are you on Xavier's mailing list? What's it say?” Clint comes over and grabs the letter from Tony's hands.

“Hey Barton! Unless your name is now Tony Stark, that letter isn't for you. Give it back,” Tony reaches for it, but Clint pulls it away.

“Too slow tin head. Hey!” he protests when Steve grabs it and hands it back to the genius.

He holds it tight to his chest. “Mine. My letter birdbrain. Not yours.”

“Whatever man. Wanna tell us why that's an alumni letter? And who Sherlock is? Because there is only one Sherlock I know and it's not a very common name.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “First of all, because it is an alumni event. Charles invites me because I provide funding to the school every year. And because he knows I always enjoy watching the kids show off. That's the event – the kids put on a show for those who graduated, but didn't officially join the team. It's a chance for them to get advice and network too. Second of all, it's none of your business who Sherlock is. My letter remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, but is it Sherlock Holmes?”

Tony takes a long look at Clint. “I assume you met Mycroft then?”

“How can you tell?”

He shrugs. “You have that look on your face.”

“What look?”

“Mycroft traumatized. Sorry for your luck birdbrain. Lock is way cooler than My.”

“Oh my god, you do know them! And you have nicknmes for them too?!”

“Childhood friends,” Tony answers carelessly. “You build up a certain tolerance after so many summers of watching them go through that adorable phase and then the awkward phase and going through it with them. It makes it hard to intimate someone who remembers when you caused that explosion that destroyed the room or came out of the pond soaking wet with scum in their hair.”

“And how did he get in the pond in the first place?” Natasha inquired.

“My tripped of course,” Tony says, the picture of innocence.

“And he didn't have any help tripping at all, either.”

“Naturally not.”

“Oh my god! You tormented the British government as a child. How are you still alive?”

“Sherlock would hunt him down if he did anything. Plus he likes me, no matter how much he'll deny it,” he grins, “I'm irresistible like that,” batting his eyes to emphasize his point.

The others snort.

“Haters,” he informs them all, “You're just jealous.”

“You wish,” Clint tells him, “Just because you think everyone wants a piece of you, doesn't mean they actually do Stark.”

“Really? Why wouldn't they?”

Natasha gives a elegant roll of her eyes.

Tony winks at her. “Well boys and lady, as much as I would love to stick around, I can't. Things to do and people to see and all that. It's time to science!” he declares as he heads off to the workshop.

***

“Alright J, have any ideas for this year? We are going to have to top last years performance.”

“Are you admitting you have no ideas Sir?” JARVIS asks back innocently.

“Oh no, don't think you can get away with that with me J. We both know you aren't anymore innocent that I am. It may work with the others, but I know exactly went into your coding.”

“Thank heavens for that Sir. I could have ended up like another drunken engineered bot otherwise.”

Dummy twirls his claw at the camera, waving a fire extinguisher threateningly.

“That's right Dummy. Just because J was able to take advantage of better technology doesn't mean he can make fun of you,” Tony goes over and pats the bot on his claw. “Don't worry Dummy, Daddy still loves you even if your younger brother doesn't.”

“Perish the thought Sir,” JARVIS replies. If he could, he would be rolling his eyes. “And was it not you who said it is a younger brothers job to torment the elder?”

“Never J. Why would I tell you that? Inconceivable.”

“You keep using that word. I do not believe it means what you think it means, if I may Sir.”

Tony grins. He loves his kids. “I'll keep that in mind. Now, science. Let's here your ideas first sass master, because I know you have them.”

“Very well Sir. I believe if you...”

 

***

 

“Lock,” Tony calls when he spots him across the yard.

Sherlock turns and makes his way over. Tony pulls him into a hug when he does. “Finally. I thought you were going to leave me here by myself.”

“A case delayed me. Yes,” he continues before Tony can even ask, “it looks to be a good show this year. Although there are a few that seem to be a bit weak. They will need more practice in the future. And one who is self-conscious about her powers. A pep talk from the great Iron Man will help. She does not realize you are here as an alumni. She is still reeling from being disinherited.”

“Bastards. Which one?”

“The young girl in the blue top by the tree.”

“Alright, I'll make sure to talk to her. But we should find Charles first. He always get swarmed afterwards.”

“Too late,” Sherlock tells him just as Charles rolls up.

“Charles!” Tony bends down to hug him. “Looking good. And so is your new chair, I see,” he says as he runs a hand along it. “Running great... except... there. That should do it. I'll check on it later, but it was a small glitch.”

Charles smiles. “No need to ask if your powers are behaving then. How is the suit?”

“Working like a dream. It is incredible to be able to build something like this. It responds on a dime.”

“That's good. And Sh-”

“Yes, they are fine. Mycroft sends his greeting, ect, ect and wants you to know that if you need anything, he'll pull some strings. He has been hearing some whispers in the dark that could mean trouble for your school here.”

“Impatient as ever. Need I remind you to let people finish their sentences before you answer them? No matter how tedious you find it?”

Sherlock rolls his eyes. “No need. John has taken over your job. He is always nagging.” Then he gives him a pointed look.

Charles sighs. “Yes, there has been talk about regulating the growing mutant population. But it is nothing you need to trouble yourself with yet. Thank Mycroft for the offer and tell him I wish him well. It is a pity he can never come.”

“That would require letting the country run itself for a few days. And heaven forbid that happened.”

Charles chuckles. “It is good to see you two again. I do miss you both running around the school.”

“You mean you miss the mischief? And the explosions? And the tears when Sherlock deduced something he shouldn't have and then blurted it out and the-”

“Tony,” Charles chides. Then, “Well you two certainly kept things interesting. It is probably a good thing Mycroft did not require the training the two of you did. “

The other two shiver dramatically.

“Now Sherlock, before I become too busy, tell me more about this John of yours. He seems like he is good for you. He certainly makes it easier for me to check up on you.”

Sherlock blushes and rolls his eyes. “That blog,” he grumbles, but begins telling Charles about him as requested.

Tony has heard this before, so he takes the chance to sneak off to talk to that young girl and set up his demonstration. He can't wait.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, Tony's mutation is technopathy and Sherlock's mutation is photographic deduction.


End file.
